No Such Luck
by Somewhere Nowhere
Summary: Sana is a former lieutenent for the 13 ps. After being rescued by Hirako Shinji, Sana grew close to the Vizards. An expert in hollowfication, she is offered a position by Aizen and goes to spy for Shinji. Can a clumsy, akward girl survive Hueco Mundo?
1. Prologue: Misfortune

I don't own Bleach, I just love it!

For some unknown reason, I was sent to Hueco Mundo. Don't ask me why 'cause I really don't know. What I do know is that I am really not the right person for this job. Subtlety is not my forte and I am definately not coordinated enough to sneak undetected through a place like here I am. I admit, I have spent hours in front of the mirror practicing a convincing explaination for why I suddenly want to join the extermination of Soul Society. It was really tiring trying to get my expression just right. I just hope it'll be enough to fool Aizen. I am so gonna die. The sand is hot and it constantly shifts under my feet. Being my oh so graceful self, my feet find what could possibly be the only huge chunk of rock for miles and I land, of course, face first in afore mentioned sand. Before I can haul myself up, the sun which has been burning my poor skin for the last half-hour, is suddenly blocked by a large shadow. My fleeting relief for the shade is quickly crushed as I peer up and see the owner of the shadow. A very muscular and intimidating arrancar is smiling down at me with a rather unpleasant expression. Okay, maybe it's not a smile, but more like a blood thirsty grin. Comforting. I return the "smile" with what feels like a pathetic twitch of the lips and quickly run my eyes over the spiky blue hair and turquoise eyes set in a fierce, sharp face. "Uh..." was the only thing I could push past my numb lips. Intelligent right? The arrancar bent down and hauled me up by the front of my shirt. "Who're you?" he growled. I stared into those unusual eyes and felt a small frission of fear run up my spine. Those eyes aren't capable of mercy. He laughed at the frozen expression I felt on my face. His left hand rose, drawing even with my face. Blood coloured cero flashed in his palm. "Later shinigami." I wanted to shut my eyes, but I couldn't look away. "Grimmjow," a voice said from behind us. The arrancar turned, a dark look flashing over his features. "Ulquiorra," he spat. I stared as a second arrancar walked over to us and grabbed Grimmjow's arm, forcing him to release me. The two squared off for a moment, sizing each other up. Finally Grimmjow dropped his gaze. "Whatever." Ulquiorra turned to me. "You're the lieutenent Aizen-sama is recruiting?" he asked softly. I nodded and allowed him to lead me into Las Noches.

Aizen greeted me as I entered the meeting room behind Ulquiorra. "Sana. A pleasure to see you again. It seems you've already met a few of my espada." ESPADA? He smiled and it was as unpleasant as Grimmjow's earlier one but somehow far more frightening in the fact that it was unthreatening. I looked around and saw Grimmjow and eight other arrancar seated around a huge table. A mixture of blank looks and flat out glares were sent my way immediately, making me wish I could disappear. No such luck sadly. Gin and Tousen were standing a short distance behind Aizen's chair. Gin gave me a little wave and lifted an eyebrow as I remained stock still. "Please sit down," Aizen called to me. He motioned an empty chair to his left. I slowly walked over and sat uneasily. A hand under the table reached out and ran lightly over my thigh. My stomach turned and I resisted the urge to pull away. My wide eyes found their way to Aizen seeing his amusement at my reaction. To my relief he finally let go of my thigh and moved his hand instead to the table. He laced his fingers and gazed out over the assembled espada. "Now shall we begin?" 


	2. Memories

As the meeting ended, I walked back to my room. My foot had fallen asleep sometime within the first half hour of what turned out to be an utterly pointless waste of time. Aizen had decided to wax eloquent on the most insignificant details possible of course. Ulquiorra was in front of me, helping me navigate the maze-like hallways. The silence was heavy, almost stifling, and being a pretty social person myself, I couldn't stand it. "So... that meeting was,er, interesting," I said for lack of a better topic of conversation. He half turned, still walking, and stared at me with the most deadpan look I've ever seen. When he turned his eyes back to the hall in front of us I had to resist mightily the strong urge to stick my tongue out at him. Bastard. I mean honestly what a killjoy! I then turned my attention to studying the layout of the halls we walked through, noting when each branched off and keeping tabs on our general direction. The place is huge. _I really miss Shinji and the others_,I thought to myself as we passed an arrancar with the same coloured hair as him. _Shinji-sama_.

_FLASH BACK_*

_I shivered, my body felt heavy and weak. Each step was painful. My breath was rasping harshly in and out of my lungs. I wanted to scream for help to somebody, anybody. But my lips reused to move. _And_, I thought, _even if they did, no one would hear me_. I watched in horror as my former captain lifted his zanpaktou. "Maiyuri-taichou," I managed to whisper, trying desperately to bring my own zanpaktou up in time and knowing it was too late... A resounding crash screeched in front of me, sparks flew as two blades collided together. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise. The arms around me tightened a little as my rescuer braced for the next attack. Even holding my he managed to dodge, lithe as a cat. "Kensei," he called to someone behind us as my captain paused to regain his footing,"get her outta here. I'll meet up with you guys later." The arms loosened suddenly and I was scooped up by another man. "W-wait," I cried, "that guy's a captain. Your friend..." The man looked down at me scowling, his white hair and dark eyes catching my attention. "He'll be fine," he said after a moment, "Shinji's stronger than he looks. More importantly, who the hell are you?" I opened my mouth to answer, but the scenery that was flying by began to darken. Before I knew it, the whole world was plunged into night._

_"Don't know. Think she's okay?" That voice. "She's fine, just unconscious," a woman's voice answers the first voice. "More importantly Shinji," the woman continued,"just what the fuck were you thinking? Fighting a captain, you could have brought all of fucking Soul Society down here dumbass. You should have just let it go." I heard a small shuffling beside me and a warm hand touched my cheek. "She would have died if I didn't. Besides Hiyori, the Soul Society had to have a reason to want her dead. This could get interesting." I heard a loud snort and stirred. My eyes slowly forced themselves open. The tall blonde man who had rescued me earlier stared down at me, butterscotch eyes finding mine. I struggle to sit up as a sudden bolt of fear hits me. This man had fought on par with a captain. Terror adds strength to my efforts and soon I'm on my feet, my back to the wall behind me. A glint of curiosity lights the man's eyes. My hands are unsteady as I reach for my zanpaktou. Gone. Panic rushes through my veins like fire. The man is approaching me. I can't look away from his gaze. I'm only half aware of him putting something solid and cool in my hands. "This is yours," he said gently, backing away a few steps. I look down to see my zanpaktou and feel tears sting my eyes as it's reassuring presence fills me withnew confidence. "Who are you?" I finally ask. A smile slowly spreads across his face, making him seem so much younger. He closed the distance between us again and took my hand in a warm grip. His voice was smooth and strong when he spoke, an underlying amusement coating every syllable. "Shinigami-san, I'm Hirako Shinji, vizard and former captain of the 5th division. Nice to meet ya."_

_I_snap back to the present as Ulquiorra stops and opens a door to our left. "If you require anything, all of the espada's rooms are in this hallway. There is also a servant's bell near the light switches." He turned and walked away, leaving me to explore my room alone. I shake my head and try to clear the last vivid fragments of the memories from my thoughts. A sudden, sharp feeling of loneliness settles over me._This is all for Shinji, _I think and harden my resolve. Pushing any further recollections of Shinji from my mind, I begin to explore my new home. The room is large with plush furniture and several large windows. The windows help me ease the feeling of claustrophobia I've been feeling since entering Las Noches. It must have something to do with being in enemy territory and all that. I constantly feel like a prisoner. A small sound reaches me and my senses fly into overdrive, my hand going immediately to my figure in the doorway laughs. I recognize that laugh from my first few minutes in Hueco Mundo. "Hello Grimmjow," I say, forcing my hand to fall back to my side, "did you need something?" He pauses and seems to measure me up. "Aizen said I should show you around," he purred and came a little closer. I plastered a smile on my face and pushed down my fear, picturing Shinji's face. "Okay," I say and walk up to him boldly. He freezes for a moment, then a wicked grin spreads itself across his face. Without another word, he turns and leads me out the door.

-I felt bad ch.1 was so short, so I made this one a little longer. Please give me any suggestions and I'd love any reviews!


End file.
